LovelessEl hospital
by chikanarusoubi
Summary: para mi Ritsu! Inary! :D


Era un dia normal como cualquier otro Sou-kun se encontraba pintando un hermoso cuadro en la sala de su casa....mientras Kio intentaba averiguar por que le ponia tanto empeño a hacerlo.....despues de un rato reunio el coraje suficiente para preguntar...

-"y para quien es el cuadro?" pregunto titubeante...

-"para alguien muy especial" dijo este sin titubear...

-"es para Ritsuka?" pregunto un tanto serio.

-"si..." respondio deteniendose de pintar...

-"oh..pero continua ...ya no te molestare" dijo un tanto nervioso.

-"no...no es eso....es que....no he sabido nada de el desde hace una semana" respondio con voz seria y melancolica...

-"debe de estar bien .....recuerda que el es un chico bastante fuerte"dijo Kio sonriendo ...y tratando de animarle..

-"mhh...tienes razon...pero aun asi" dijo Soubi titubeante...

-"por que no vas a visitarlo...y asi aclaras tus dudas" dijo Kio sonriendo.

-"me parece buena idea" dijo soubi dejando sus pinceles para tomar su abrigo e irse..

-"ten cuidado" dijo Kio antes de despedirse agitando su mano...

-"si...gracias" dijo soubi y abandono la habitacion...

Caminando por la calle Soubi decidio llamar a Ritsuka a su celular .....asi averiguaria si se encontraba este bien............el problema fue el hecho de que no contesto.....esto hizo que se pusiese mas nervioso aun y apresurase el paso...

Al llegar al frente de la casa se aseguro que la madre no se encontrase adentro...para asi usar su llave y entrar a la casa por la puerta principal...entro a la habitacion de Ritsuka...para encontrarle tendido en el piso...con las manos atadas a una silla que se encontraba pegada a la pared...

El mayor desato al pequeño y lo recosto en la cama....dandose cuenta que su celular se encontraba apagado y en el escritorio junto a esta... lo tomo y lo guardo en su bolsillo...

Ritsuka abrio sus ojos lentamente con lagrimas en ellos...para asi encontrarse con la mirada de Soubi ....quien acariciaba su cabello lenta y tiernamente al darse cuenta de que el pequeño se encontraba bien...

Soubi acerco el rostro del menor para plantar asi un beso en su frente...la cual estaba hirviendo...gracias a lo enfermo que se encontraba...decidio que no podia dejar al menor alli por mas tiempo y tomo su brazo para asi cargarlo...recibiendo una queja del menor...el cual alo su manga para mostrar a Soubi multiples heridas ...hechas todas por su madre...

Soubi decidio que lo mejor era llevarselo de alli...asi que lo tomo suavemente y lo cargo fuera de la casa...el menor temblaba gracias al helado clima que habia afuera...asi que el mayor se quito el abrigo y cobijo al menor para despues colocarlo en su espalda y asi llevarlo al medico mas cercano...

Al llegar al medico del hospital...se encontraron con la maestra del pequeño quien se acerco para ver como se encontraba... rapidamente atendieron las heridas y la enfermedad de este ...dejandolo asi estable , pero aun asi tenia que quedarse para que le diesen unas medicinas que necesitaba...

-"que le sucedio?" preguntola maestra a Soubi...un tanto nerviosa

-"su madre" fue lo unico que respondio este ,quien no podia dejar de ver a la puerta donde habian llevado a Ritsu...

-"oh...y piensas regresarlo a su hogar...? cuando se estabilize...." dijo con un poco de tristeza..

-"no.....ese lugar....no le trae mas que dolor" dijo volteando a verle seriamente .....pero con tristeza en su tono de voz...

-"pero....que hay de la escuela...y sus amigos?! "dijo nerviosa....

-"no...se preocupe...aun ira...solo que...ahora vivira en otro lugar" dijo con un tono mas relajado...

-"vivira con nosotros?" dijeron Natsuo y Youji entrometiendose en la platica...

-"que hacen aqui?" dijo con tono serio y volteando hacia ellos...

-"venimos a un chequeo...pero oimos a los doctores hablar de un Aoyagi y decidimos venir hacia aqui..." dijo Natsuo mostrando unas heridas en su brazo...y apuntando despues a los doctores que se alejaban ...

-"si....vivira con nosotros" respondio viendolos a ambos...

-"ok....entonces nos iremos para preparar un lugar donde se quede" dijeron riendo para terminar con un...,

-"por que es peligroso que duerma en tu cama " dijeron riendo y dejando el lugar rapidamente...

-"..." la maestra lo vio con asombro..para despues despedirse y retirarse...

Despues de unas horas ...el atardecer se acercaba lentamente...y el un rayo de sol desperto a Ritsuka quien se encontraba durmiendo en una camilla del hospital...encontrando a su lado a Soubi quien le abrazo felizmente...

Al caer el anochecer...permitieron a Ritsuka abandonar la clinica y Soubi se lo llevo cargado en su espalda una vez mas ...ya que le dijeron que este tenia que descansar lo mas posible...

Soubi podia sentir el frio aire que resoplaba en las calles , pegando en su rostro... mientras en su espalda cargaba con Ritsu..kien se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Ritsu se movio acurrucandose en la espalda del mayor , al sentir las heladas rafagas de aire pasando por su cabello.....cobijado por el largo abrigo de Soubi...quien se dirigia hacia su hogar....junto con el menor.

Llegaron silenciosamente al apartamento tratando de no levantar a nadie...soubi abrio la puerta con el pie ,ya que ahora cargaba a ritsu ...como un marido a su esposa.....para su sorpresa Kio esperaba a Soubi en el interior de la casa y al verlos entrar.....empalidecio .......

Soubi cruzo su mirar con Kio...para despues dirigirse a su habitacion junto con el pequeño... al cual dejo en la cama ,cobijandole cariñosamente y posando un tierno y calido beso en la cabeza de este...para despues abandonar la habitacion y encontrarse con Kio quien aun le miraba atentamente...esperando a que este dijese la primera palabra.....ya que al parecer ni Natsuo ni Youji le habian contado lo sucedido y les observaban desde la cocina con mirada inflantil...

-"se quedara con nosotros de ahora en adelante"dijo Soubi sin titubear...

-"esta bien....es tu casa de todos modos...voy a salir un rato"dijo...tomando su abrigo que se encontraba en el sillon y no queriendo cruzar su mirada con este una vez mas..

-"uhhh....pudo haber dormido con nosotros si queria "dijeron Natsuo y Youji con tono infantil y burlesco ....para despues irse a dormir en la habitacion continua...

-"puedes salir"dijo soubi girando hacia la puerta de su habitacion...la cual se encontraba entre-abierta gracias a que Ritsuka se encontraba viendole desde alli...

-"hace cuanto sabes....que estaba alli?" dijo dudoso y sonrojando ...mientras el otro acercandose a la cocina para preparar un poco de te...

-"desde el momento en que abriste la puerta" dijo volteando a ver su sonrojo el cual se volvio aun mas notorio...

-"gracias"dijo mirando hacia el suelo para evitar el mirar del otro....

Soubi se acerco y acaricio su cabeza...dejando en la mesa una taza de te para que bebiese...el pequeño tomo un sorbo y depues miro a Soubi el cual se sento junto a el viendole con detenimiento...

El pequeño sonrojo al verle aun mas cerca...pero no aparto su mirada de el ya que asi podia ver a los ojos de este...el mayor se acerco para plantar un tierno y calido beso en su frente una vez mas....

Al separarse del pequeño vio como su sonrojo se volvio mayor y este giro su rostro hacia la taza de te.... de la cual tomo otro sorbo...y despues volvio a ver al mayor...

Asi el menor junto el valor suficiente y planto un beso en los labios del mayor...para depues finalizar con un "gracias por lo de hoy"....y ver hacia la taza otra vez...

Soubi se quedo en shock por unos segundos gracias al suceso...despues recobro conciencia y tomo de la barbilla al menor y asi acercarlo a sus labios plantando un beso que para Ritsuka parecia eterno ,pero ese hecho no le molestaba y solo cerro sus ojos para asi disfrutar de este...

-"n_n" se oian unas risitas desde la puerta de Natsuo y Youji quienes disfrutaban viendo el momento y tomando video con la camara de Ritsuka la cual habia robado de su mochila...

Ritsuka se alejo para cortar el beso...ya que la falta de aire era un impedimento...al separarse...Soubi solo le vio y dijo "denada"...


End file.
